Under the Setting Sun
by Meridia-Marjani
Summary: SasuHina; After being rejected by Naruto, Hinata meets up with Sasuke at the park. Oneshot fluff


**We really should be working on our other fic…and we will. But this has been on our minds and we wanted so badly to write it, so here it is! We don't mind SasuHina as much as we do the other pairings with we'll always be NaruHina girls! Also BE WARNED this story contains spoilers for the rest of the manga.**

Hinata watched Naruto and Sakura walk hand in hand down the road, smiling sadly, unshed tears lining her eyes. She was crushed. Her love did not return her love and he never would no matter how much she loved him. She would always be standing behind this tree looking at him, never able to reach out and grab him. Always…

She crumpled onto the ground and let out heart felt, choking sobs. Why? Why could she not have what she wanted? Yes she had been renewed as heiress to the Hyuga family. Yes, her relationship with her father, sister, Neji, the whole entire family had improved. But she would have given up all of it just to be with Naruto. Naruto…

Hinata sat back and dried her tears. It was getting late and she had to be back at the Hyuga compound soon.

'It doesn't matter,' she thought mournfully, 'It all just doesn't matter anymore'. And she lifted herself up off the ground and walked down the path opposite from where Naruto and Sakura had gone. She walked aimlessly, no longer caring where she was going or where she was headed. The despair that she felt was deep. All those years of waiting of building up her love, confessing her love, and for what?

"_Hinata I'm sorry, but I…I" _

"NO!" Hinata shouted out loud unable to bear replaying Naruto's rejection in her mind again.

"Would you please keep it down?" a voice resembling silk and sounding agitated said, "I was sitting here in peace."

Hinata whirled herself around, her eyes locking on Sasuke Uchiha. He did not look at her but looked beyond her. Everyone knew he was blind from his continued us of MS and they gave him a wide berth. The last surviving Uchiha clan member did not associate with people anymore, instead spending his days sitting on the park bench (as he was now), staring at nothing. Though blind he could still tell who it was.

Hinata looked at him and frowned. She had never liked him as the other girls did. To her, he was just another boy, albeit a depressing and sad one. There was no heroic optimism in Sasuke like Naruto, no I never give up nindo. She couldn't tell what all those other girls could see in him.

But, Hinata sighed and sat next to Sasuke on the park bench. Sasuke flinched and scooted over a bit, but Hinata didn't care. She was worn, emotionally and physically and all she wanted to do right now was rest.

"W-What are you doing!" Ever since his defeat by Naruto, Sasuke had shunned other human beings, agreeing to go live back in Konoha, but never socializing. Most of all, he was surprised by who was sitting next to him. Not one of his former fan girls(who were all now Naruto's), not Kakashi, but Hinata Hyuga, heiress to the Hyuga Clan. She had never 'loved' him like all the other girls in his class. She had never swooned over him or begged him to go on a date with her. In fact the only person she ever had eyes for was Naruto.

Hinata looked over at Sasuke her eyes sad, even though he couldn't see them. "I'm just going to sit here for awhile…is that all right with you?"

Sasuke was half tempted to say no, and get up and walk away. However, after Naruto defeated him, Sasuke had regained the consciousness he had lost. He could feel Hinata's deep sadness, though he didn't know why.

"Yea…sure…" Sasuke mumbled. And Hinata turned her head from him to stare at the sun setting.

For the first time in a long time Sasuke couldn't bare the quiet. Hinata's ki was a steady flow of sadness and it was depressing him more than his usual depressed mood.

In all honesty, Sasuke had liked Hinata. She didn't chase after him like all the other girls used to. She was also so quiet and good natured, not loud and obnoxious as Sakura and Ino tended to be. He had loved Sakura, though. But she was Naruto's now and there was nothing he could do to get her back.

Racking his brain for some remnants of his old social life, for some type of conversation starter, Sasuke actually found himself ready to talk with Hinata. It was the first time in a long time he felt ready to talk with another human being.

"So…did you see Naruto and Sakura come by here…?" he asked .

Hinata choked back tears at the mention of her lost loves name and answered a mumbled, "Yes, I saw them".

Baka! Sasuke thought to himself as soon as the words came out of his mouth. That's probably what she's upset about, she saw Naruto and Sakura together but she still has feelings for Naruto…like I still have feelings for Sakura. Then Hinata did the one thing Sasuke had hoped she wouldn't do. She started to cry.

Sasuke sat flustered next to Hinata, not knowing what he should do.

"I'm sorry", he said blushing a bit.

"N-no…it's fine", Hinata said blushing much more. She was embarrassed over crying in front of him and was wiping away her tears, "It's just…hard right now".

"I know" Sasuke said, despite himself he was…moved by Hinata tears, "Sakura…I loved her".

Hinata looked over at him and gave a weak smile that she knew he couldn't see. "Yes…it seems like we've both lost the person that we love."

Sasuke nodded his affirmation.

"But," Hinata added looking up at the setting sun, "I'm glad to. I'm glad that Naruto will be happy with Sakura."

"What of your own happiness?" Sasuke asked her, shocking himself with his interest in her.

"If Naruto is happy then I am happy, you must feel the same way about Sakura right?"

"Yes" Sasuke replied looking down, "I'm happy that Sakura is safe with Naruto and not with me. Being with me would only bring her pain."

"Being with you hasn't brought me any pain" Hinata said, then blushed hard realizing what she had just said, "I mean…you're not as bad as you were."

Now Sasuke was surprised. "What do you mean?"

Hinata sat twiddling her fingers, "Well…you were so arrogant when we were kids…and annoying to."

Though Sasuke didn't realize it, a slow smile was creeping up his cheeks. It was spreading across an area that had been abandoned for a long time.

When Hinata saw Sasuke smile slowly, she smiled also, the pain of losing Naruto already no longer completely surrounding her, about to drown her.

Their smiles masked both of their pain, and they spent the rest of the afternoon together, on the park bench in the rays of the setting sun.

**Awww…plenty of fluff…maybe a little OC, but it was meant to be mainly cute anyway.**


End file.
